


Голос ангела

by Dru_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Music Creation, Musicians, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: Спроси себя, как долго протянет твоя мечта стать рок-звездой? Как скоро ты убьешься о то, что твой талант никому нахер не сдался? Он продюсер, Патч, он знает, что нужно толпе. Будь хоть каплю снисходительнее, он ведь пытается вытащить нас из задницы.





	Голос ангела

_You make me feel like I've come home  
You've got a beautiful soul  
If I'm feeling alone  
I just remember your song_  
  
(Ben Cocks — Your Song)

  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
— Спасибо, Портленд! Спасибо всем! С вами были Дольче… Гас… Энджи Би… И-и-и… Неподражаемый Патч!  
  
Дольче заканчивал концерт со счастливой улыбкой.  
  
Долгая изнуряющая ночь, полная запахов дешевого портвейна и пролитого пива, дыма сигарет, дразнившего ноздри, заканчивалась в крохотном клубном помещении — третьем по счету — под редкие неуверенные хлопки. А Дольче, этот непрошибаемый сученыш латинских кровей, все равно улыбался.  
  
Позже, когда они вывалились на улицу через черный вход и присели на ящиках за мусорными баками, его улыбка погасла, как раздавленный в кулаке светлячок.  
  
— Сколько? — спросил Гас, щелкнув зажигалкой сперва у своей сигареты, а затем у сигареты Патча.  
  
— Восемь… — Энджи Би задрал голову и уставился на уличный фонарь, припоминая. Сощурился, часто-часто похлопал ломкими сизыми ресницами: свет после клубного мрака резал глаза. — Или десять…  
  
— Десять человек? — Гас отнял сигарету от губ, смачно и с обидой сплюнул в лужу.  
  
Патч посмотрел на его плевок и затянулся поглубже. Горло неприятно саднило — он глотку драл как не в себя, гоняя по здоровенной амплитуде от высоких до низких нот. И ради чего? Десяти человек, которые бухали по случаю пятницы, ели крылья баффало, болтали и воспринимали их группу как ненавязчивый недурной фон.  
  
— Ты что, совсем за барабанами нихуя уже не видишь? Да, десять, — облаял его Энджи Би, распалившись. — Десять не ноль! Похуй, клуб заплатил.  
  
— Без процентов, — мрачно добавил Гас, но уже тише.  
  
— Без процентов… — согласился Энджи Би, резко успокоившись и посмурнев. Бросил чехол со скрипкой на ящик, а сам присел на корточки, чтобы перешнуровать ботинки. Светлые слипшиеся от пота волосы упали ему на лицо, но Патч успел заметить, как он скривился.  
  
Будто разрыдается прямо сейчас.  
  
Будто ему уже невмоготу стало терпеть.  
  
Они досиживали свое в молчании.  
  
Ждали, когда подойдет время плестись на автобусную остановку. Дольче насвистывал что-то нежное под нос, Энджи Би бездумно дергал и вязал узлами грязные шнурки, а Гас и Патч курили и сплевывали время от времени в мутную лужу.  
  
Поднялся ветер и зашумел о еще влажный с прошлого ливня асфальт слабый июльский дождь.  
  
Патч подставил ему лицо, прикрыв глаза, попытался отвлечься от саднящей боли в горле. Да что там горло — когда на душе у него разливалась такая мерзость, физическое уходило на второй план.  
  
Уже почти кончилась вторая сигарета, когда раздались поблизости шаги, подбадриваемые влажным отзвуком.  
  
— Классно играли.  
  
Патч открыл глаза, глянув равнодушно на незнакомца.  
  
Высокий, в длинном темном пальто и забавной шляпе-цилиндре, какие носили разве что денди в начале позапрошлого века. Должно быть, этот щегол считал себя до безбожного крутым в рамках кичливого ретро.  
  
— Спасибо, дружище, — кивнул Дольче.  
  
Но даже он не нашел в себе сил на отзывчивость. Только кивнул и тут же отвернулся.  
  
— Кто у вас лидер? — денди явно настраивался поболтать. — Вокалист?  
  
Группа же — свалить нахер по домам, глушить пиво в одно лицо, спать, зализывать раны.  
  
— Да, — Патч пожевал фильтр дотлевшей сигареты и, подумав немного, выплюнул. — Я.  
  
— Завораживающий голос, — серые глаза денди тускло поблескивали из-под низко надвинутой шляпы. Смотрел он прямо на Патча. Мимо его нежелания говорить, боли, отвращения к неудачам, сыпавшимся одна за другой. Прямо в душу.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Как называется группа?  
  
— «Сохо Вест Клаб», — Патч усмехнулся, переглянувшись с ощерившимся Гасом. — Слишком круто для уличной шпаны, да?  
  
— Не тянете на уличную шпану, — денди снял с руки перчатку и полез в карман пальто. Достал визитку с золотым тиснением, при виде которой Дольче присвистнул. Не то издевательски, не то удивленно. — Кажется, вам пора дальше.  
  
— Дальше? — хмыкнул Патч невыразительно.  
  
Дальше — там, в смутно накиданном мысленно будущем — он видел себя уборщиком в забегаловке, тянущим тюки с мусором на задний двор. Если поющим, то лишь после пары-тройки шотов на выходных, поддавшись на уговоры порядком захмелевших друзей. Или самому себе в четырех стенах паршивой квартирки где-нибудь в глубинах гетто.  
  
— Прости, приятель, — Патч поднялся на ноги и кивком головы велел поднимать задницы остальным. Подходило время последнего автобуса до Аламиды, — но нам пора.  
  
Дольче и Энджи Би перекинули через плечи ремни чехлов. Гас подхватил барабанные палочки, даже не глянув на денди. Пнул напоследок мусорный бак и первым вышел на улицу, потряхивая головой, будто псина, сгоняющая воду с шерсти.  
  
Патч направился следом, но денди поймал его за рукав кожанки.  
  
Протянул визитку.  
  
— Позвони, — сказал с едва заметной улыбкой, медленно отпустив его рукав. — Когда устанешь искать оправдания.  
  
Патч молча взял визитку, сунул в задний карман джинсов и поспешил за ребятами.  
  
Денди затерялся в блеклой лужице света под фонарем.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Сентябрь в Портленде выдался жарким.  
  
Старый гараж разогревался под полуденным солнцем так, что спертый воздух внутри обнаруживал для Патча те запахи, о существовании которых он раньше даже не подозревал — теплой пыли и мягкого, стертого от частого перетаскивания с места на место, картона коробок.  
  
Душные, неприятные запахи вкупе с крепким веянием курева.  
  
Курили они, отходя чуть подальше от гаража, к пустынной улице района-спальника, но все равно приносили табачный дух обратно. На мокрых от пота телах и одежде.  
  
Патч осторожно коснулся рукой слабо зудевшей груди.  
  
К размашистой крупной татуировке он привыкал уже вторую неделю. Кажется, гордый белоголовый орлан прижился на его теле, впился остро чернильно-черными когтями в самые ребра.  
  
Энджи Би, набивший за компанию куда более скромное тату на лодыжке, постоянно чесал ногу о ногу и бранился сквозь зубы.  
  
«Ты теперь как настоящая рок-звезда, — гоготал Гас, откатывая прорвавшийся на старости лет барабан вглубь гаража. Гас не подавал виду, но на деле страшно расстроился, что инструмент, служивший ему еще со времен колледжа, двинул кони. — Терпи, бро. Терпи и не чеши, не то занесешь заразу».  
  
Патч оттянул ворот футболки.  
  
Духота убивала, как убивала и скука. Рутина репетиций и бездумное ожидание выходных, выступлений за гроши по клубам и пабам. Ожидание мятых десятидолларовых купюр, которые слюнявили, пересчитывая, хозяева заведений, с недовольством отдавая на руки.  
  
Вернулся из забегаловки за углом довольный Дольче, сверкая широкой белозубой улыбкой.  
  
— Взял бургеры, — он кинул свертки Патчу и Гасу. Ланч начинался так же скучливо и серо, как и утро. — И салат для тебя, Эй Би.  
  
Все очнулись, будто только и ждали сигнала отойти от инструментов и выдрать провода из колонок.  
  
Гас подтащил стулья, Энджи Би бережно устроил скрипку на ноге и потянулся к салату.  
  
— Есть пиво?  
  
— Глянь в холодильнике.  
  
— Это твоего бати, Гас?  
  
— Бери, потом докупим. Надо же чем-то пробавляться в такую жарень… Да, Патч?  
  
Патч кивнул, услышав свое имя. Что Гас спрашивал? Похер.  
  
В голове заезженной пластинкой крутились их выступления — безликие, с дохнувшим на полпути энтузиазмом, неотличимые друг от друга. Дело всей жизни превращалось в невыносимую муку временной подработки. Им не давали нормальной барабанной установки, им не включали колонки и микрофоны — «бренчите так, нам нужен тихий фон. Легкий, джентльмены, никакого рока». Их игнорировали, будто включенное радио.  
  
И Патчу до одури хотелось каждый божий концерт потребовать микрофон себе в руки. Запеть так отчаянно, из глубин собственной побитой людским равнодушием души, чтобы все оторвались, наконец, от кружек с пивом и острой еды, выронили нахер корзинки с картофелем фри. Чтобы обернулись с недоумением на сцену, туда, где играли для них четыре безвестных парня, и услышали по-настоящему хотя бы раз ту музыку, которая существовала только сейчас. Только для них.  
  
— Фу! Горько…  
  
— Это же пиво, Энджи Би.  
  
— А то я, бля, не знаю, что такое пиво. Попробуй сам, раз такой умный, говна кусок!  
  
— Эй, эй, не кипятись… Давай сюда. Фу, боже, какая дрянь…  
  
— Ты уверен, что твой батя в этих бутылках не бензин держит?  
  
— В холодильнике?.. Эй, старина, ты куда? Мы же собирались прогнать тот кусок из «Как хороша орегонская ночь».  
  
Патч отмахнулся:  
  
— Я на пару минут, — и вышел из гаража.  
  
Сунул руки в карманы джинсов и прошелся до дороги, взглянув туда, где улица кончалась, утопая в рядах одинаковых домиков спальника и приземистых зеленых насаждений.  
  
Они внушали неясное отторжение. Эти тихие районы на окраинах города, где днем, когда все стекались в центр на заработок, слышались только заливистый лай собак да далекий детский смех.  
  
Пальцы в кармане нащупали уголок ламинированной визитки, порядком истрепавшейся от стирки и постоянной привычки Патча садиться на самый край табурета на выступлениях — так все содержимое задних карманов крошилось, мялось и ломалось. Но привычка пристала намертво.  
  
Патч достал визитку и вновь поглядел на позолоченные буквы.  
  
Денди из той грустной июльской ночи звали Дилан Рид.  
  
Патч не хотел звонить. Два месяца уже как не хотел звонить. Но он так безбожно устал выступать из тени и углов, куда не устремлялся даже от скуки ни один праздный взгляд.  
  
Рука сама собой потянулась за телефоном.  
  
Патч набрал номер и закурил, слушая мерные гудки в трубке, последнюю сигарету. Посмотрел на тонко дребезжавшие в тишине безветрия нити электрических проводов, снова на визитку.  
  
Рид ответил спустя полминуты или больше, когда Патч уже тупо слушал гудки, не надеясь на разговор.  
  
— Дилан Рид, слушаю вас, — голос его показался усталым, недовольным. Совсем не похожим на вкрадчивую мягкость таинственного денди там, под фонарем на заднем дворе паршивого клуба.  
  
— По поводу сотрудничества… — отозвался Патч, силясь подобрать слова, но ничего дельного на ум не приходило. Он пожевал фильтр сигареты, случайно его прокусив. Пожевал уже отломившийся кусочек фильтра.  
  
Рид молчал какое-то время, а потом издал легкий смешок.  
  
— «Сохо Вест Клаб»? — спросил, и из голоса его растворились усталость и раздражение. Осталось только осторожное, стравленное насмешкой любопытство.  
  
— Как вы поняли? — удивился Патч.  
  
— Мне запал в память твой голос, — на фоне у Рида хлопнула с характерным звуком дверца машины, загудела оживленная улица. — Голос ангела.  
  
— Такие пассажи от мужчины… звучат сомнительно, — сухо прокомментировал Патч. Пристальное внимание денди бросалось в глаза и тогда, пару месяцев назад, и теперь, затаившееся в голосе, звучавшем из трубки.  
  
Патч такое недолюбливал.  
  
— А что должно звучать нормально для парня, который играет и не получает никаких плодов от собственного таланта? — спокойно уточнил Рид. — Послушай, парень…  
  
— Патч.  
  
— Патч, я уже с десяток лет работаю с людьми. Я знаю, что им нужно, знаю, как создается и продается имидж. Все дело в подаче. И на первых порах в толпе, конечно же… — Рид говорил и говорил, а под грудиной от его слов царапалось обиженно и беспокойно. Патч устал ждать, устал подбадривать ребят пустыми обещаниями. Если для рывка требовалась рука помощи, он готов был встать на горло собственной гордости. — Если ты и твоя группа пройдете проверку толпой, мы сможем слепить из вас что-то новое.  
  
Рид говорил не как человек, стремящийся удивить. Никаких золотых гор не обещал с наскока, пытаясь надавить на честолюбие и желание видеть перед собой преданные взгляды и вскинутые руки. Губы, повторяющие, множащие эхом тексты песен.  
  
Рид предлагал уверенно и честно.  
  
А от Патча зависел не только он сам, но и его ребята.  
  
Гас, вжимая голову в плечи от резких окликов отца и виновато тупя взгляд, уже не раз подумывал уйти из группы, вернуться на завод. И никто не винил бы его в этом, потому что будущее «Сохо» сейчас рисовалось в безрадостных тонах. Дольче прятался за приятной улыбкой. Энджи Би не находил себе места ни в чем, кроме движения смычка по струнам скрипки и до одури, до трясущихся пальцев боялся однажды навсегда опустить инструмент в чехол.  
  
Ребята не спрашивали Патча, почему он не воспользовался предложением. Лишь периодически немые вопросы в их взглядах намекали, как им хотелось рвануть выше, оставить позади разбитые питейные заведения Портленда.  
  
Что будет потом, Патч не знал и предпочитал не загадывать наперед.  
  
Он вдохнул, как перед прыжком в пропасть — полной грудью.  
  
— Думаю, мы в деле, денди.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Новая студия — совсем не гараж.  
  
Просторная, изолированная и светлая, тихая и лишенная сторонних уличных звуков. Как чистое полотно для новых начинаний.  
  
Дольче дернул гитарную струну, и ясный протяжный звук нарушил благоговейную тишину. Так на памяти Патча не звучал ни один инструмент.  
  
— Вау, — Дольче смотрел на электрогитару долго. Пальцами оглаживал гриф, почти боязно касался струн. Жадно разглядывал темно-красный корпус, не в силах отвлечься. Патча кольнула обида за то, что он сам бы никогда не смог дать ребятам все эти игрушки, которыми их осыпал Рид. — Вау… Еб твою мать, и ты держал визитку этого человека в заднем кармане, старина!  
  
Рид усмехнулся, заглянув в этот момент в студию.  
  
Оставил приоткрытой дверь, запустив внутрь далекий гул шагов и голосов из офисных помещений.  
  
— Пока только так, — скромно оправдался Рид, пожав плечами. — Пару часов в понедельник утром, среда и выходные — полностью. Чего-то отдельного, увы, позволить себе не можем.  
  
— Шутишь, что ли? — хмыкнул Патч, настраивая высоту держателя. Любой его выдох звучал из колонок громко и четко, стоило лишь немного приблизиться к микрофону. Ему не терпелось опробовать голос на местной аппаратуре. Пропеть пару куплетов из старых каверов, послушать только себя, а не голос, тонущий в шуме пьяной пятницы в баре на отшибе Портленда.  
  
Рид снова пожал плечами, хотя в его серых глазах и промелькнул огонек лукавства.  
  
Конечно, шутил.  
  
«Сохо Вест Клаб» никогда не мечтал о таких условиях. Репетировать и записываться в вакууме собственного творчества, пусть и подстраиваясь под график группы, которой принадлежала студия.  
  
— Репетируйте… — Рид глянул на светлый затылок Энджи Би, упоенно экспериментировавшего спиной ко всем со звучанием электрической скрипки. Посмотрел чуть дольше на Гаса, который замер в немой задумчивости за барабанными установками и прикидывал взглядом габариты новых инструментов. — Не буду мешать.  
  
Патч оставил микрофон и бросился следом, дернув ручку плавно прикрывшейся двери.  
  
Нагнал Рида уже в коридоре.  
  
— Денди, погоди…  
  
Рид обернулся, приподняв брови. Патч продолжал звать его так всю неделю, что они согласовывали новую политику группы, хотя ни разу больше не видел на нем забавной высокой шляпы-цилиндра и длинного черного пальто.  
  
Рид оказался светло-рыжим.  
  
Волосы укладывал гелем, что немного сбивало яркость шевелюры и делало ее темнее на пару тонов. Носил строгие костюмы, рубашки и галстуки, в руке вечно держал то планшет, то рабочий портфель.  
  
Он выглядел презентабельно, даже пах презентабельно — чем-то легким из линейки «Кельвин Кляйн» и душистым молочным улуном.  
  
Патч ночами с немалой долей ехидства представлял, как Рид попивает вычурный чай за столиком в кафе, отвечая на звонки в духе «Сколько можно, Минди? Сроки горят» или «Это не наш формат, мы замахнулись на крупное дело, приятель, и играть должны по-крупному».  
  
— Что? — спросил Рид мягко, прервав затянувшееся между ними молчание.  
  
— Откуда столько бабок? — спросил Патч хрипло. Коснулся горла и, поморщившись, прокашлялся. Курево стояло первым пунктом в списке на выброс, но снимать напряжение иначе Патч не мог. — Как скоро ты окупишь траты? И стартовый контракт на полгода…  
  
У Патча на языке вертелся вопрос: «Ты готов нянчиться с нами так долго? А если не выстрелим?».  
  
Но вместо этого он только покачал головой.  
  
— Патч, — позвал Рид негромко. Когда Патч вновь поднял взгляд, то заметил легкую улыбку на его губах. — Не считай деньги. Это моя забота.  
  
Рид кивнул ему на дверь студии.  
  
— Репетируйте, пока есть время, — посоветовал он спокойно. — На следующей неделе концерт. Покажем вас публике.  
  
— Сколько будет человек? — уточнил Патч на всякий случай, вспомнив, как утром Рид обсуждал это с промоутерами, и чуть не поперхнулся, услышав ответ:  
  
— От пятидесяти до сотни. На первое время.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Слушали только их.  
  
В размеренном приглушенном шуме собиравшихся в зале людей любое дуновение на микрофон отзывалось гулким эхом под сводами потолка.  
  
Патча не трясло, нет.  
  
Разве что самую малость.  
  
Он вглядывался сквозь свет софитов, падавший на сцену, туда, где кончался зал. Пытался сосчитать людей с правого края, затем с конца, но неизменно сбивался. Темные силуэты перемещались, зажигались время от времени дисплеи телефонов, подсвечивая снизу-вверх бледные лица. Патч видел лишь тех, кто собрался у самой сцены, подняв взгляды на Дольче, который в немом сосредоточении настраивал гитару.  
  
Энджи Би вертелся на высоком табурете, обжимаясь со скрипкой только так. То касался смычком струн, то опускал его вниз. Исподлобья глядел в зал, подслеповато щурился, тер лодыжкой о ножку табурета и слабо чертыхался сквозь зубы.  
  
Его «Черт», «Блядство» и «Сука!» доносились до Патча очень отчетливо.  
  
Если от кого и веяло ощутимым спокойствием, то от Гаса, надежно спрятавшегося за барабанами. Когда перед ним стоял инструмент, Гас мог играть часами, не поднимая взгляда.  
  
Патч повернул голову, уловив смутное движение за кулисами.  
  
Рид постукивал пальцем по часам на запястье, намекая, что пора начинать. Наверное, именно в этот момент Патча до конца захватило осознание — они стояли на сцене зала, в который промоутеры денди согнали толпу из нескольких десятков любопытствующих человек, прельстив бесплатными напитками и перспективой хорошей музыки.  
  
И по тому, как оборачивались в зале, когда Дольче начинал перебирать на пробу струны, как ожидающе смотрели на Патча, мерявшего пространство сцены шагами и делавшего вид, что проверяет провода, становилось ясно — все внимание сегодня вечером достанется им.  
  
Патч думал только об одном в этот момент. Если они чего-то стоили поверх жалоб и жажды большего, то должны были нахер разорвать эту сцену.  
  
Показать все, что умели.  
  
Патч посмотрел на Рида долгим, тяжелым взглядом. А тот лишь улыбнулся ободряюще и кивнул. Так же уверенно, как в тот вечер, когда сунул ему визитку. Как пару недель назад, ставя подпись в бланк договора.  
  
Рид, не оправдывая это ничем, верил в них. И его железное спокойствие удивительным образом успокаивало, понукало отпустить ситуацию и довериться в ответ.  
  
— Дольче, — позвал Патч негромко.  
  
Тот серьезно кивнул и подошел к микрофону.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Портленд… — его голос разнесся по залу, заставив всех обратиться в слух. Стало так тихо, что Патч расслышал каждый свой выдох, скрип табурета под Энджи Би. Дольче, к его чести, не растерялся, и одарил зал фирменной улыбкой. Обаятельной широкой улыбкой, на которую девчонки в первых рядах отреагировали ответной беспричинной радостью своих. — С вами «Сохо Вест Клаб». Гас, Дольче, Энджи Би и Патч… Мы начинаем.  
  
Под набравшую силу волну аплодисментов Дольче вернулся к краю сцены, удобнее пристроив на плече ремень электрогитары, а Патч встал у микрофона, взявшись за держатель рукой. Как за последний остов перед резким взлетом.  
  
Прикрыл на мгновение глаза, вспомнив кивок Рида.  
  
Выдохнул с первыми звуками инструментов — легким, контурным ритмом барабанов, плавной музыкой скрипки и сочными аккордами гитары.  
  
«Как хороша орегонская ночь» — самая старая из их собственных песен — казалась в этот момент лучшим выбором для начала концерта.  
  
Патч открыл глаза, взглянув в зал.  
  
Расправил плечи, позволяя себе отдаться ритму, отдаться полностью людям, которые смотрели на него, готовые внимать.  
  
И начал петь.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
— Скажи, Патч, это седьмой концерт вашего промо-тура, и ты уже так далеко от дома — готовишься покорять сцену Сиэтла. Что ты чувствуешь? — Эва Мидлтон тянула в улыбке ярко-красные губы, держа диктофон где-то в районе глубокого декольте. Она сидела без движения, словно переняв манеру Патча, и только лениво качала ногой, каблуком время от времени цепляя ножку стула.  
  
Сам Патч едва мог шелохнуться, развалившись в кресле со стаканчиком кофе, который Рид выторговал для него у секретарш редакции.  
  
Тело ныло от бесконечных переездов, мутного прерывистого сна и того, что Патч вытворял на сцене. Музыка заставляла все внутри бурлить, ответные голоса, несмело повторявшие еще не заученные куплеты, подбадривали не хуже выброса адреналина в кровь, и уже на третий раз, перед залом в сто сорок три человека, не казалось такой уж дикостью сорвать микрофон со стойки и рвать голос, себя, толпу. Рвать и носиться по сцене так, что потом ступни обдавало жаром, стоило их вытащить из обуви, а поясницу ломило, будто цифры в возрасте двадцать четыре резко поменялись местами.  
  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — повторила Эва настойчивее, и Патч призадумался.  
  
— Голод, — ответил он честно. — С выступления в Такоме ничего не жрал…  
  
Рид за спиной у Эвы неодобрительно покачал головой. Разве что пальцем не пригрозил. Патч закатил глаза и послушно поправился, выдав фразу из карточек, которые Рид заставил выучить наизусть перед интервью:  
  
— Гордость за себя и своих ребят. Мы только на начале пути, но наша слава нас обгоняет. Если в Портленде мы собрали сто пятьдесят, то в Олимпии нас ждало уже двести сорок. Это удивительный результат.  
  
Эва удовлетворенно кивнула.  
  
Рид за ее спиной тоже.  
  
— Ваша группа так стремительно набирает популярность, — произнесла она вкрадчиво, как будто хотела алыми ноготочками пробраться прямо Патчу в мозг и от души там покопаться. — В чем секрет успеха?  
  
Патч посмотрел на Рида, и тот упредительно напрягся.  
  
— Мы были никому не известной группой… — начал, тяжело вздохнув, Патч, и на мгновение замолк, для вида прихлебнув из стаканчика с кофе.  
  
Ответь он честно, в диктофоне Эвы уже оказалась бы целая ода восхваления Дилана Рида, стравленная иронией и изрядной долей скепсиса. Патч испытывал сдержанную благодарность по отношению к денди, но вместе с тем оглушительное разочарование от того, как много в стремительном взлете «Сохо Вест Клаб» зависело от бабок.  
  
Утром Патч наткнулся на чеки в портфеле Рида, когда искал пресловутые карточки, и теперь прекрасно знал, какой кредит еще предстояло погасить. За такую сумму и паршиво попадающая в ноты дамочка из караоке могла оказаться на сцене. Да, Патч с ребятами знали цену своей музыке, но сколько в одном лишь Орегоне прозябало в тени таких — талантливых, но никому нахер не сдавшихся? Ребят, на голову которых не свалился однажды денди с визиткой, готовый влезть в долги в призрачной надежде нащупать золотую жилу.  
  
— Мы… — Патч сбился с мысли, смутно припоминая нужные, правильные слова, которыми его пичкал Рид, — думаю, это счастливая воля случая. Мы благодарны судьбе. И нашему обожаемому продюсеру, — добавил от себя Патч, не удержавшись. Рид нахмурился и закатил глаза. — Без его поддержки многого бы не случилось.  
  
Обожал ли Рид так истово роль серого кардинала, вершащего из-за их спин, или считал, что частое упоминание продюсера бросит тень на завлекательную картинку группы, поднявшейся из низов — Патч толком не знал.  
  
— Хорошо, — Эва откинулась на спинку стула, отчего декольте ее блузки приоткрылось лишь шире, явив безучастному, скромно мечтавшему только о хорошем бургере Патчу край кружевного бюстгальтера. — А ребята из группы?  
  
— А что с ними? — удивился Патч.  
  
— Они тоже участники процесса, верно? — прищурилась Эва. — Ты лидер группы, потому что вокалист, или потому…  
  
— Потому что я собрал их воедино, — дернул плечом Патч, ничуть не рассердившись на явную попытку Эвы найти границы его себялюбия. Он осознавал за собой и эгоизм, и жажду признания, но ни то, ни другое, не мешало ему уважать своих парней, не бросать на них тень. — Ходил по барам Портленда, слушал их по отдельности. Знакомился. Потом предложил собраться вместе… и понеслась.  
  
Одобрительный кивок от Рида подсказал, что в этот раз правда пришлась ему по душе.  
  
— Они не обижаются на тебя за то, что ты даешь интервью от имени всей группы? — настаивала Эва, от чего Патч отмахнулся так же лениво, как от предыдущего выпада — просто не оставалось сил на раздражение.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Энджи Би заявил, что ни слова не проронит при журналистах — у него нашлись какие-то свои, никому не ведомые тараканы на этот счет. Гас сказал, что не мастак чесать языком, и ловко улизнул с собрания, на котором Рид поднимал вопрос об освещении в СМИ. Дольче же начинал понемногу осваивать роль любимца девичьей аудитории и уже давал отдельное интервью для подросткового журнала, вопросы в котором варьировались от его веса, роста и знака зодиака до предпочитаемого типажа подружки.  
  
Дольче распинался охотно, много и чертовски верно для создания нужного имиджа. Рид спокойно отпускал его болтать с журналистами одного.  
  
У Патча так не прокатило.  
  
— Хм. Что же, — Эва немного растерялась от лаконичного ответа, глянула на свои заметки. — Давай вернемся к тебе. Такие вокальные данные грех было прятать в мелких пабах Портленда. Я видела трансляцию — когда ты начал петь, никто не смел даже вдохнуть, кажется. В «Орегон Трибьюн» уже назвали твой голос голосом ангела…  
  
— Какая-то чушь собачья, — поморщился Патч.  
  
Получил приглушенное покашливание от Рида, вновь мысленно проклял все на свете и посмотрел на часы на стене — до ланча оставался без малого час.  
  
— То есть, — поправился Патч со вздохом. — Да. Назвали.  
  
Эва продолжала сыпать вопросами, и Патч позволил себе отключить мозг, бездумно выдавая заученные фразы. Она спрашивала про татуировку, родителей, колледж, планы на будущее, любовный интерес и отношения внутри группы. Пыталась выспросить про первый студийный альбом, о котором Рид для затравки обмолвился перед интервью, но денди, к счастью, на этом моменте вмешался сам, заявив, что контракт не позволяет Патчу разглашать более подробную информацию.  
  
Интервью закончилось минут на десять раньше положенного, и Патч с Ридом, попрощавшись, вышли из редакции, оставив довольно ухмылявшуюся Эву со свежей исповедью в диктофоне.  
  
— Голос ангела… — произнес Патч тоном, сочившимся ядом, поглядев на рыжий затылок шагавшего впереди Рида. — Я все думал, кто же подкинул «Орегон Трибьюн» такой удачный оборот.  
  
Рид даже не обернулся, но Патч заметил, как напряглись его плечи.  
  
— Имидж… — начал он спокойно, но Патч резко его перебил:  
  
— Брехня!  
  
— Патч! — Рид не выдержал. Остановился, повернувшись к нему лицом, хмуро поглядел с секунду-другую. — Да что, черт подери, с тобой такое? Ты же постоянно зол, постоянно на взводе.  
  
— Может, потому что я вижу тебя насквозь, денди Дилан Рид? — прошипел Патч, шагнув навстречу. Посмотрел чуть сверху вниз в его серые печальные глаза. — Что ты заметил в первую очередь — перспективных ребят или парня, в которого втюрился с первой песни в баре? Не знал, как подкатить, решил действовать под прикрытием профессии?  
  
Рид слабо усмехнулся, и Патчу на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас вспылит. Поставит на место, надавит контрактом, надавит чувством вины.  
  
Но Рид лишь произнес глухо:  
  
— Ты себя переоцениваешь, Патч.  
  
— Неужели? — злость никуда не делась, но несколько поутихла, не найдя ответного защитного запала в Риде.  
  
— Мое к тебе отношение никак не влияет на дело. Разве я ставил тебя перед выбором? Шантажировал тебя или вынуждал? Кажется, я даже к тебе не обращался ни разу не по работе, — заметил Рид справедливо, машинально ослабив завязь галстука. Натужно сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Патч терялся и не понимал, как Рид мог испытывать к нему теплые чувства после всего этого дерьма, после всех нападок. — Я делаю все, что в моих силах, для тебя и ребят. Для группы. Если тебя беспокоит кредит…  
  
— Еще как беспокоит! — фыркнул Патч, пнув от нереализованного раздражения мусорное ведро. Металлический лязг заставил Рида вздрогнуть и неприязненно поморщиться. — Такие бабки…  
  
— Я уже говорил, что считать деньги — мое дело, не твое, — сухо ответил Рид. Что-то в его голосе переменилось, ушло от уязвимой, открытой мягкости в сторону профессиональной беспристрастности. Рид запоздало, но дистанцировался этим прохладным тоном, нечитаемым взглядом. — Два концерта в Сиэтле, один — в Сан-Франциско, и я гашу кредит. Мы выходим в ноль, выкупаем оборудование, заключаем ряд договоров. Еще дальше — наша первая чистая прибыль, ваши первые гонорары. Разве не это вам нужно?  
  
Патч сложил руки на груди.  
  
Он бесился, злился на Рида, но справедливость его обещаний, четкость его схем не давала ни единого повода для обвинений.  
  
— Мне не… — начал Патч, но Рид покачал головой.  
  
— Дай мне закончить, — сказал он настойчиво, почти огрызнулся, что заставило Патча наконец заткнуться. — Тебе нравится петь, нравится твое дело. Но Гас, Энджи Би… Ты подумал о них?  
  
— Конечно, — хрипло отозвался Патч.  
  
— Тогда ты должен знать, что им позарез нужны деньги, — Рид покачал головой, смерил Патча грустным усталым взглядом. — Отец Гаса ни за что не признает, что музыка — достойное дело, пока Гас не принесет домой конверт с пачкой зеленых. Семья Энджи Би — набожные католики…  
  
Патч удивился, но не подал виду.  
  
Энджи Би никогда не говорил о предках, да и не представлял собой глубоко верующего человека. Сквернословил, пил, сочинял тексты, далекие от целомудрия. Разговоры о семье для него всегда были непреложным табу.  
  
Либо Энджи Би открыл душу Риду, что маловероятно, либо тот самостоятельно сложил дважды два, накопав на него нужную информацию.  
  
— …он боится, что ничего не выйдет. Что он вернется в ту клетку, из которой так мечтал выбраться, — продолжал Рид, глядя куда-то мимо, на перегородки офисных закутков и снующих туда-сюда работников редакции. — Не говори, что вам не нужны деньги. Не говори за всех.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что так хорошо нас знаешь? — протянул Патч, поймав его взгляд. — Что скажешь тогда про меня?  
  
— Что ты сдался, — ответил Рид, не раздумывая ни секунды. Патч слабо вздрогнул от неприятной волны мурашек, прошедшейся по телу. Вспомнились слова Рида, что он достаточно проработал с людьми, чтобы легко и уверенно их читать. — Сдался в тот момент, когда перенес мечты в плоскость реальности. Однажды ты сказал себе, что не соберешь стадион, нужно метить пониже… Сказал себе, что покорить весь мир — недостижимая цель, и хватит одной Америки. После, что хватит с вас и Портленда. Когда ты перестал мечтать, тогда ты и сдался. Вот почему ты постоянно зол, — Рид безрадостно усмехнулся. — Потому что теперь кто-то другой за тебя дал старт брошенной мечте. На твоем месте, Патч… да что там, разбирайся сам. Это твоя жизнь.  
  
Рид посмотрел на часы на стене.  
  
— Ты хотел есть, — он резко перевел тему, отвернувшись и направившись к выходу. — Нужно поторопиться, чтобы успеть вовремя на съемки.  
  
— Съемки?.. — переспросил Патч, поспешив следом.  
  
Казалось, будто Рид от души поковырялся раскаленными щипцами прямо у него в грудной клетке — так горячо стало внутри, так больно.  
  
— Для обложки, — Рид больше на него не смотрел. — Ты же не думал, что отделаешься одним лишь интервью?  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
В аэропорту Сан-Франциско их встречала толпа разукрашенных под цвета группы — черный и золотой — визжащих девиц с плакатами, которую Гас добродушно назвал «фан-клубом Дольче».  
  
Остановившись в легком смятении, парни не знали, куда себя деть, и как протиснуться к такси.  
  
— Нам явно в скором времени понадобится личная охрана, — пробормотал под нос вымотанный сложной неделей Рид, морщась и рукой прикрываясь от вспышек телефонов.  
  
— Что нам делать? — спросил Гас, волоча за собой чемодан и озираясь по сторонам.  
  
— Раздайте автографы. Пообщайтесь, — уклончиво отозвался Рид. — Я позову парней из местной службы безопасности.  
  
Рид нырнул куда-то в сторону и скрылся из вида.  
  
Дольче сгладил ситуацию, шагнув прямо в гущу толпы с ослепительной улыбкой. Радости девушек не было предела, когда он достал из кармана толстовки маркер, снял с него колпачок зубами и расписался на первой протянутой фотке.  
  
Люди, ожидавшие вылета, удивленно озирались на громкие возгласы и крики, служащие аэропорта слишком уж понимающе улыбались.  
  
— Кажется, Дольч справится и сам, — фыркнул смешливо Патч на ухо Энджи Би, но внимание не обошло и их.  
  
Под нос Патчу сунули открытый на интервью с Эвой журнал под претензионным заголовком «Голос ангела». Энджи Би, округлившему глаза, досталась его распечатанная на огромном рулоне фотка из фейсбука и даже небольшой сувенир — брелок с маленькой металлической скрипкой.  
  
Патч подписывал журналы, футболки, даже подставленные ладони, что немало сбивало с толку.  
  
На него смотрели так, будто он свалился с неба.  
  
Не разделенный сценой с фанатами, касаясь их, улыбаясь им, Патч испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое чувство нереальности происходящего. Ему все казалось, что это не он пожимает протянутые ладони, обнимает плачущих от счастья девушек, говорит слова благодарности, ловит на себе полные обожания взгляды.  
  
— Спой нам, Патч! — донеслось из толпы, и робкую просьбу поддержали одобряющим криком и аплодисментами.  
  
— Да, спой!  
  
— Патч, пожалуйста!  
  
— Спой!  
  
Патч с улыбкой покачал головой, чуть нервно оглянувшись в поисках Рида. Где его носило, когда он так нужен был со своими ценными указаниями и продюсерскими «можно» и «нельзя»?  
  
Фанаты не унимались, наперебой уговаривая его исполнить хотя бы припев из «Девушка моей мечты» — не самой отработанной песни, зато самой популярной и ходовой за счет того, что текст ее сгенерировал на пьяную голову Дольче в микроавтобусе на пути от Такомы к Олимпии.  
  
— Давай, Патч, — горячо шепнул на ухо Гас, ткнув его в лопатки. — Пару строчек.  
  
Дольче подбадривающее помахал рукой — кажется, ему как никому другому из группы не хотелось расстраивать фанатов.  
  
— Не знаю… — протянул неуверенно Патч, сжав покрепче ручку чемодана.  
  
Рид все не появлялся, таксист устал сигналить, вышел из машины и подошел к стеклянным дверям аэропорта, недовольно поглядев в их сторону.  
  
Фанаты ждали, парни из группы сами не знали, что делать.  
  
Оставалось только петь, но Патч не мог выбрать ничего подходящего. На ум приходили строки новой песни, которую он начал сочинять еще после интервью с Эвой. Песни, про которую Патч даже не мог сказать наверняка — окажется она чем-то большим, нежели черновиком для самого себя, или нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Патч, и на миг восстановившаяся тишина взорвалась, потонув под новой волной свиста и криков.  
  
Патч облизал пересохшие губы, чуть прокашлялся.  
  
Выступать не на сцене, где зал тонул в полумраке, а посреди ярко освещенного вестибюля аэропорта оказалось так непривычно.  
  
— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, будто я пришел к тому, чего так давно жаждал… — запел негромко Патч.  
  
Все затихли, обратившись в слух, кто-то суетливо достал и включил телефон. Даже Гас, чуть нахмурившись, будто силился припомнить такую песню с репетиций, заслушался, забыв про барабанные палочки, которые пустил по рукам.  
  
Патч пел и чувствовал себя тем увереннее, чем лучше поддавался ему убитый двумя последними концертами и одной репетицией голос, чем глубже и душевнее становилось его звучание.  
  
— …твоя душа прекрасна, я верю, где-то глубоко внутри… И если вдруг я чувствую себя одиноким, я просто… — голос Патча дрогнул, но это восприняли как должное, как дань выходившим вместе со словами чувствам, и он продолжил запальчивее: — …вспоминаю твою песню… твой ангельский голос…  
  
Гас поддержал его, отбивая ритм подошвами ботинок.  
  
Дольче дал песне течение, сладко подсвистывая в такт, как и Энджи Би, который сымпровизировал, эхом отражая и выпевая звонко слова.  
  
— Твоя душа прекрасна, я верю, где-то глубоко внутри… — пел Патч, обводя медленным взглядом замерших фанатов.  
  
— Я верю… — подпевал Энджи Би, вливаясь в ритм Гаса и нежную мелодию Дольче.  
  
— И если вдруг я почувствую себя одиноким…  
  
— Одиноким…  
  
— Я просто вспомню твою песню, твой ангельский голос…  
  
— Ангельский голос…  
  
Патч замолк, почувствовав вставший ком в горле. Он и не думал, когда писал эти строки, что сможет так их прочувствовать при исполнении. Что слова, которые он приписывал мысленно денди, так остро отзовутся внутри.  
  
Что песня Рида станет одновременно песней Патча, сотрет зыбкие границы.  
  
Толпа отозвалась на паузу громкими аплодисментами и восторженными возгласами.  
  
— Ты просто чудо, Патч!  
  
— Господи, какой голос…  
  
— Скажи, это ваша новая песня?  
  
— Да, это новая песня, — ответил за него Дольче, очень чутко уловив, что Патч слишком растерян и сбит с толку для нормальных ответов. — Вы услышали ее отрывок первыми. Это наш вам подарок за преданность. Спасибо!  
  
Девчонки завизжали, кто-то в толпе расплакался от чувств, закрыв лицо ладонями.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — раздался голос Рида позади, и Патч, обернувшись, понял, что он стоял здесь уже какое-то время в сопровождении двух охранников.  
  
Рид выглядел не слишком-то довольным.  
  
И его взгляд, тяжелый, понимающий, подсказал, что слова песни он прекрасно соотнес с самим собой.  
  
Патч впервые со дня их знакомства почувствовал себя пристыженным, пойманным за руку.  
  
— Уходим, — велел Рид. — Нас ждет такси.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
— Круто вышло, — признал Энджи Би, развалившись на огромной кровати в люксовом номере отеля «Хилтон», ключ от которого им сунул Рид со словами «отдыхайте». Впрочем, Дольче и Гасу и вовсе достались раздельные. Энджи Би взъерошил рукой светлые волосы и счастливо улыбнулся. — Они так смотрели… Ты видел? Вот уж реально, даже дышать не смели.  
  
— Прекрати, — фыркнул беззлобно Патч. Устав раскладывать вещи, он просто задвинул открытый разворошенный чемодан в гардеробную и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. — Только ты не начинай говорить словами Эвы… Иначе я тебя ебну, дружище, без обид.  
  
— Попробуй, — подначил Энджи Би, поднявшись с кровати.  
  
Поднял диванную подушку и подкинул в руке.  
  
Первым делом по приезде они распили бутылку шампанского, преподнесенную руководством отеля.  
  
Может, именно алкоголь взыграл в крови, а может, тот факт, что они давно не дурачились, как в старые добрые времена.  
  
Но Патч без единой тени сомнения подхватил диванный валик и двинулся на загоготавшего Энджи Би с коварной ухмылкой.  
  
— Бро, тише, тише! — смеялся Энджи Би, отбиваясь от ударов валика своей подушкой.  
  
Они затеяли шутливый бой, огибая диван, журнальный столик и кресла, с улыбкой носились друг за другом, поддавая друг другу под зад, осыпая ударами головы. Волосы у обоих наэлектризовались, Энджи Би разрумянился от алкоголя и возни, а Патч запыхался, не успев толком отойти от недавней сигареты на балконе.  
  
— Попался! — Энджи Би сделал неловкий выпад, задев пузатую вазу на тумбочке.  
  
Та слетела на пол, разбилась со звоном, а Патч, оступившись, вмазался босой ступней прямо в осколки.  
  
— Блядь! — выругался Патч, отдернув ногу и проковыляв к дивану.  
  
Кровь захлестала из ступни так, будто по ней проехались бензопилой, хотя Патч видел, что порез пустяковый.  
  
— Черт, дружище, — всполошился Энджи Би, отбросив подушку. — Тебе надо бы врача…  
  
— Да какого врача, — отмахнулся Патч. — Пластыря или бинта хватит… — он оглянулся, морщась от тупой пульсации в ступне. Встал, проковыляв к сланцам, втиснул в них ноги. Левый сланец тут же захлюпал от крови. — Схожу к денди, у него есть аптечка.  
  
— Я доведу! — вызвался Энджи Би обеспокоенно, но Патч остановил его:  
  
— Эндж, всего лишь царапина. Не умру, сам дойду.  
  
Патч запахнул плотнее халат, чтобы не засветить ни перед кем случайно плавками и голым торсом, и поскорее вышел из номера, пока Энджи Би не приперло в голову непременно тащиться следом.  
  
К счастью, Рид снял для них всех номера на одном этаже.  
  
Патч доковылял до нужной двери довольно быстро и уже подумывал постучаться, но обнаружил, что она и так приоткрыта.  
  
Без задней мысли зашел, оставляя за собой кровавый след и фыркая от нелепости ситуации, миновал небольшой коридор и остановился на пороге спальни.  
  
— От ты ж, бля! — не удержался от вскрика Патч, сначала уставился во все глаза на открывшуюся ему картину, но затем тактично отвернулся, ощутив, как запекло щеки.  
  
В кресле у кровати Рида устроился, блаженно запрокинув голову на спинку и постанывая, встрепанный — от предварительных, видимо, ласк — темноволосый бледный паренек. А между его ног, оттянув рукой расстегнутые брюки и резинку трусов, устроился Рид, держа его член за щекой, медленно лаская языком и губами.  
  
— Денди… — Патч вновь глянул, сам не зная, зачем, на Рида.  
  
Тот выпустил член изо рта с чудовищно пошлым хлюпающим звуком и обернулся. Губы у Рида раскраснелись и припухли, поблескивая от слюны и смазки, рыжие волосы встопорщились. Во взгляде серых глаз промелькнуло недоумение, смешанное с раздражением.  
  
— Денди! — поправился Патч, вернув в голос язву и обличительные ноты. — Надо, вообще-то, дверь закрывать, когда таким занимаешься.  
  
Паренек в кресле смущенно засуетился, натягивая трусы и брюки, застегнул ширинку. Рид же поднялся, утерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, сложил руки на груди.  
  
Патч поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не видел его в футболке и растянутых спортивных штанах. Рид выглядел так по-домашнему приятно, что Патча это сбило с толку. И ему даже в голову не пришло от удивления, что он лишний в номере, что ему бы развернуться и уйти, извинившись.  
  
— Какого черта? — спросил Рид со зреющим раздражением в тоне. — Тебе что, нужна нянька круглосуточно? — Рид никогда еще на его памяти так не изменял внутреннему самоконтролю и спокойствию. Он отчеканил: — Какого. Хуя. Ты. Творишь. Монтроуз.  
  
— А ты? — Патч сощурился, быстро взяв себя в руки. Отреагировал на злость так, как умел — ответной агрессией. — Быстро же ты забыл про свои так называемые чувства, — он обвинительно указал на притихшего паренька. — Он типа совершенно случайно так на меня похож?  
  
Рид ничего не ответил.  
  
Обернулся на паренька и коротко бросил:  
  
— Выйди.  
  
— Куда? — растерялся тот.  
  
— Куда угодно! — прогрохотал Рид, заставив вздрогнуть и на секунду испугаться властности его голоса даже Патча.  
  
Паренек подскочил как ужаленный и бросился из номера, на ходу застегивая ремень. Дверь за ним громко хлопнула, и только тогда Рид, сделав несколько шагов к Патчу и посмотрев на него снизу вверх, холодно обронил:  
  
— У меня есть свои потребности, Монтроуз, — никогда он так часто, уже дважды за вечер, не называл его по фамилии. — Я не сопливый мальчишка, который будет убиваться от безответности. Это мое нерабочее время. Я могу делать все, что душе угодно, а ты…  
  
Взгляд Рида упал на его ногу, и он тут же переменился в лице, побледнев.  
  
— Твоя нога…  
  
— Так, пустяк, — криво ухмыльнулся Патч, чувствуя непонятного происхождения звон в ушах. Сердце неистово колотилось в груди, подбадриваемое злостью, причины которой Патч не мог найти. — Решил заглянуть к тебе за аптечкой. Знал бы, что помешаю рандеву, лучше бы…  
  
— Заткни пасть и садись, — велел Рид.  
  
Патч бы и не вздумал ослушаться, благо незнакомый, полный гнева тон денди не располагал. Он молча опустился в кресло, хмуро пронаблюдав за тем, как Рид подошел к чемодану и достал из-под аккуратной стопки рубашек коробку с медикаментами.  
  
Весь процесс происходил в гробовой натянутой тишине.  
  
Рид обработал его ногу, осторожно приложил вату и обмотал ступню эластичным бинтом. Так же молча убрал бинт и дезинфицирующее средство обратно в коробку, а ее задвинул под столик.  
  
— Можешь идти, — глухо произнес Рид.  
  
Он подошел к окну, одернув штору, посмотрел вниз, на сиявший яркими огнями в полумгле Сан-Франциско. Далекий, будто замерший в статике с такой высоты, но на деле бурливший без их участия ночной жизнью.  
  
— Денди… — позвал осторожно Патч, окинув взглядом его неподвижную фигуру, напряженные плечи и взъерошенные рыжие волосы. Впервые он почувствовал себя последним козлом за то, как обращался с Ридом. — Дилан, послушай, я, правда… не хотел всего этого говорить.  
  
Рид чуть вздрогнул, услышав собственное имя, но не обернулся.  
  
— Ну, ладно, — закатил глаза Патч, со вздохом поднявшись из кресла. Посмотрел на отмеченные кровью отпечатки подошвы сланца, снова на Рида, — может, и хотел.  
  
— Похвальная честность, — скупо отреагировал Рид.  
  
Патч подошел, взглянул поверх его плеча на панораму даунтауна. Дух захватывало от красоты крупного города. Раньше Патч видел такое только на фотках в сети, а теперь наблюдал воочию. И все благодаря Риду.  
  
— Дилан… — повторил Патч хрипло, даже смутно не представляя, что хотел бы услышать. А уж тем более — сказать.  
  
— Эта песня… — вдруг сказал Рид. Его профиль мягко осветили городские огни, позолотили ресницы и любовно коснулись сомкнутых губ. — Эта песня там, в аэропорту. Ты написал ее от моего имени?  
  
— Да, — Патч опустил взгляд.  
  
Если бы Рид задал ему сейчас вопрос, зачем, он бы не нашелся, что ответить. Слова песни не спрашивали Патча, отчаянно просясь наружу. И в аэропорту он смог спеть лишь их, потому что они желали быть услышанными.  
  
— Больная песня, — шепотом сказал Рид, закрыв глаза и потерев пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Знаю, — кивнул Патч и вновь, будто завороженный, так же тихо позвал: — Дилан, посмотри на меня.  
  
Рид повернулся к нему, медленно поднял взгляд, полный грусти и смятения.  
  
Патч взял его лицо в ладони, ожегся о холодность его кожи. Провел большими пальцами по жестким скулам, заметил удивление, промелькнувшее на серой радужке глаз.  
  
Провел, надавив, ногтем по припухшей нижней губе Рида, заставив его вздрогнуть от мимолетной боли.  
  
— Что ты…  
  
Патч не дал договорить. Наклонился, подавшись ближе, и вдруг резко, в противовес нарочитой медленности всего, что происходило до, приник к его губам. Обхватил Рида рукой за шею, не давая отстраниться, влез языком в изумленно приоткрывшийся рот, провел по зубам, коснулся чужого языка.  
  
Патч двинулся ближе, толкнув Рида собственным телом к краю оконной рамы, перехватил его ладони и крепко прижал к ледяному стеклу над его головой.  
  
Рид слабо забрыкался, но быстро сдался, а его вялая попытка что-то сказать потонула в глубоком, далеком от сдержанности поцелуе.  
  
Патч никого и никогда так не целовал. Дурея от близости, не понимая толком, что за помешательство дернуло его на этот шаг. До дрожи пробрало воспоминание о мальчишке, недавно сидевшем в кресле с запрокинутой от удовольствия головой.  
  
Патч стал грубее в поцелуе, прикусил губу Рида до боли, до шипения сквозь зубы и смачного ругательства, ответной ярости.  
  
Пояс халата упал к ногам Патча.  
  
Рид попытался оттолкнуть его, ладонью мазнул по орлу, набитому на его высоко вздымавшейся груди. Но Патч не отступал, только ближе прижимался и отчаяннее целовал.  
  
— Этот… мальчишка… — выдохнул он, чуть не захлебнувшись на новом глотке воздуха. Перешел губами на шею Рида, больно укусил его в плечо, зализал языком укус. Даже кожа Рида, его футболка, волосы под грубо оглаживавшими пальцами Патча — все пропахло душистым молочным улуном. Запах бесил, манил, рвал в голове жизненно необходимые тормоза. — Чтобы я его… больше не…  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
Рид, воспользовавшись заминкой Патча, оттолкнул его, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Рид! Патч! — раздался по ту сторону двери обеспокоенный голос Энджи Би. — Я тут что, нахуй, должен ногти жрать от беспокойства? Все нормально?  
  
Патч поднял пояс, медленно запахнул халат, силясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.  
  
Рид на него не смотрел, когда прошел мимо и остановился у двери, прислонившись к ней спиной. Обнял себя руками. Такой беззащитный, такой непривычно разбитый и потерянный.  
  
— Все нормально, — сказал он, лишь каким-то чудом не сорвавшись на хрип. — Обычный порез.  
  
— Я могу войти? — ворчливо поинтересовался Энджи Би.  
  
Патч даже под дулом пистолета не объяснил бы своего разочарования и злости на приятеля в этот момент. Он лишь плотнее завязал пояс, смазано кивнул и отвернулся к окну.  
  
Прежде чем открыть дверь, Рид тихо бросил ему в спину:  
  
— Ты эгоист. Гребаный эгоист.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Патч бухал в гримерке.  
  
На самом деле, пить перед выступлениями в его привычку не входило. К тому же, перед настолько крупными и значимыми — билеты на концерт в Лос-Анджелесе улетели за первую неделю старта продаж. Билеты на стадион, вмещавший две тысячи зрителей.  
  
Но бутылка текилы будто сама попалась под руку, а удобное кресло и несколько часов праздности перед саундчеком и предварительным прогоном трех новых песен манили окунуться в пьяное забытье.  
  
Патч выпил где-то четверть литра, и его тут же сморило.  
  
Сон, правда, облегчения так и не принес.  
  
Ему снилось, как Рид, развязно постанывая и разводя шире бедра, садится на его стоящий колом член, ерзает, насаживаясь глубже. Трясет рыжей башкой от набирающего силу наслаждения, будто не в силах поверить, что можно так — хорошо, до одури хорошо. Держится за его плечи и, набирая темп, начинает приподниматься и опускаться. Скачет на его стояке как припадочный, выдыхает его имя в перерывах между стонами, дает выкручивать свои светлые соски, мять задницу, толкать в дырку пальцы в приятный бонус к члену.  
  
Орет, царапается, бьется в оргазме, когда Патч начинает ему лениво подрачивать.  
  
Кончая, забрызгивает ему всю грудь, так что по чернильно-черному орлу стекают капли вязкой спермы.  
  
Патч проснулся не то от собственного сдавленного стона, не то от холодной воды, которую вылили ему прямо на лицо.  
  
— Какого?.. — он вскочил, вытерев лицо рукавом толстовки.  
  
Уставился на недовольного Рида с пустой бутылкой из-под воды в одной руке и с початой бутылкой текилы в другой.  
  
— Ты решил всех нас заживо закопать? — уточнил Рид участливо. Швырнул обе бутылки в мусорное ведро и смерил Патча, с приглушенной руганью стянувшего с себя насквозь промокшую футболку, полным презрения взглядом. — Пить перед первым настолько крупным выступлением в Калифорнии… Очень умно, Монтроуз.  
  
— Не называй меня так! — взбеленился Патч.  
  
И сам не понял, на что разозлился больше — на фамилию, выплюнутую с таким холодным отчуждением, или на то, что сон оказался всего лишь сном. Бредом воспаленного алкоголем сознания.  
  
Когда Патч понял, что ревновал Рида тогда, в номере.  
  
Когда понял, что злость на чувства денди оказалась злостью на себя самого — за то, что чувства эти не смог нормально принять.  
  
Уже оказалось поздно говорить: «Что же, кажется, мы в этом дерьме вдвоем завязли по самые уши».  
  
Рид оказался прав.  
  
Патч никогда не смотрел дальше своих интересов, никогда не поступался пресловутой гордостью, чтобы признать собственные ошибки.  
  
Растоптать чужие чувства — запросто. Признать, что он к Риду стал неравнодушен — ни за что.  
  
— Как мне называть тебя? — этот новый Рид, больше ни словом, ни делом не выдававший своего расположения, язвительно поддел: — Малыш? Детка?  
  
— Перестань, — глухо попросил Патч. Опустился без сил обратно в кресло, приложил ладонь к горячему лбу. — Сам знаю, что мудак.  
  
Голова гудела и ныла после краткого сна и выпитой текилы.  
  
На мгновение, всего на одно, показалось, что Рид сжалился.  
  
— Трезвей, — велел он, сунув Патчу пластинку с какими-то таблетками. — Сейчас, принесу тебе воды. Через полчаса саундчек.  
  
Рид взялся за дверную ручку, но Патч просительно позвал:  
  
— Дилан…  
  
В последнее время это имя отзывалось такой бурей внутри грудной клетки, что Патч начинал всерьез опасаться. За то, как чертовски легко слетали рамки контроля, которые он раньше, пусть и с трудом, находил в себе, чтобы не натворить глупостей.  
  
Рид обернулся.  
  
— Что? — спросил убитым, безжизненным тоном.  
  
— Куда ты дел ту шляпу-цилиндр?  
  
— Серьезно? — Рид усмехнулся, даже вроде бы весело, напомнив себя настоящего. Патч кивнул. — Вожу с собой. Она мой талисман.  
  
— Дашь на время концерта? — попросил Патч. — Может, она и мне послужит талисманом на один вечер.  
  
— Тебе надо протрезветь, — покачал головой Рид.  
  
— Так дашь или нет? — двусмысленность заставила больной мозг живо возродить в памяти недавний сон. Патч зажмурился. Только не сейчас, только, блядь, не сейчас.  
  
— Да, — отмахнулся Рид и вышел за дверь.  
  
Патч поднялся, закрыл дверь за щеколду.  
  
Пока Рид принесет воду, пройдет минимум пять минут — ему хватит.  
  
Он сел обратно в кресло, расстегнул ширинку джинсов и запустил руку в трусы. Вот теперь можно и вспомнить, как там было во сне.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Они репетировали эту песню дольше всех остальных.  
  
В разных вариациях, то с одними инструментами, то с другими, то добавляя бэквокал, то его убирая. Но тщательная работа, даже в перелетах, даже в номерах, где им бы отдыхать и выдыхать после очередной бурной ночи под рев и оглушительные аплодисменты толпы, дала свои плоды.  
  
Под конец концерта, уже не чувствуя под собой ног, едва осознавая, насколько завтра будет убит голос, Патч подтащил на центр сцены, поближе к краю, высокий табурет.  
  
Дольче стянул ремень электрогитары и взял обычную.  
  
Энджи Би подтащил свой табурет к Патчу и ему подмигнул.  
  
— Вы так долго ждали ее, — Дольче по сложившейся традиции подошел к микрофону, пока Патч доставал из ящика с инвентарем шляпу-цилиндр и водружал на непослушные темные кудри, — и вот, мы готовы представить последнюю из новых песен!  
  
На стадионе, накрытом тягучей калифорнийской ночью, под небом, полным сизой дымки и крупных звезд, поднялась волна взбудораженных шепотков.  
  
Толпа заволновалась, будто море при непогоде, но никто не закричал, не засвистел и не захлопал. Все взгляды обратились на них, каждый из присутствующих замер в ожидании.  
  
— Ребята, — вдруг сказал Патч, отстранив микрофон, повернулся так, чтобы видеть всех, в том числе Гаса, сидевшего за барабанами.  
  
Волнения не осталось. Только радость момента, только шепоток легкого ветра в верхушках темных силуэтов пальм и шум далекого океанского прибоя.  
  
Огромный стадион молчал, наблюдая.  
  
— Запомните этот момент, — сказал Патч, улыбнувшись. — Мы собрали чертов стадион.  
  
— Меня ща вывернет от волнения, приятель! — пожаловался Гас с кривой ухмылкой, накрыв рукой и свой микрофон, чтобы его откровение не услышали две тысячи человек. — Нашел время для речей.  
  
— Заткнись и запомни момент, — хихикнул Энджи Би.  
  
— И постарайся не обмочить штанишки, — добавил ехидно Дольче.  
  
— Придурки, — улыбнулся Патч. — Ну, все, довольно. Дольч, задавай старт.  
  
Они вернули микрофоны на нужные позиции.  
  
Дольче вновь обратился к залу с коротким:  
  
— Погнали! — и вернулся на место, легонько тронув струны гитары.  
  
Акустика делала мелодию ближе, понятнее душе. Делала ее приятной и родной, как любимая чашка, которая живет на твоей кухне бог знает сколько и встречает тебя каждое утро и каждую бессонную ночь.  
  
Патч взял микрофон, сняв с держателя.  
  
Посмотрел на стадион, представив, что где-то там, среди всех людей, стоит тот, чью душу он обнажал в этой песне. Кому открывал свою в момент исполнения.  
  
Хотя Рид, конечно же, где-то за их спинами следил, чтобы все прошло как по маслу. Поддерживал их из тени.  
  
Дольче заиграл на гитаре легко и праздно, как играют у костра в компании хороших друзей.  
  
Это ощущение хотелось подарить каждому на стадионе — что они в кругу близких.   
  
У одного большого костра.  
  
— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, будто я пришел к тому, чего так давно жаждал… — пел Патч, в каждое слово пуская себя.  
  
Из глубин израненного людским равнодушием сердца доставал надежду и веру в то, что его борьба не напрасна. Что, даже подобранная чужими добрыми руками, мечта, обогретая и обласканная, пущенная вольным орлом в небо, не теряет силы.  
  
— Так давно жаждал, — пропел Энджи Би звонким эхом.  
  
— Твоя душа прекрасна, я верю, где-то глубоко внутри…  
  
— Глубоко внутри…  
  
— И если я вдруг чувствую себя одиноким…  
  
— Чувствую себя одиноким… — пел Энджи Би, а вместе с ним и раскатистое, слитное эхо людских голосов.  
  
— Я вспоминаю твою песню…  
  
— …твой ангельский голос, — несколько сотен голосов слились с голосами Патча и Энджи Би в единое целое.  
  
Ангел расправил крылья.  
  
На стадионе один за другим зажглись фонарики телефонов, пустившись в легкое, следом за мелодией песни, движение — будто море светлячков, вторившее музыке.  
  
И когда Патч продолжил петь, две тысячи человек повторяли, уже из глубин своих сердец, слова песни Дилана Рида.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Клуб гудел, бокалы поднимались в руках, звонко ударяясь стеклянными боками. Празднование шло своим чередом, и уже в середине ночи никто из большой разномастной команды, собравшейся в течение долгой дороги от Портленда до Санта-Моники, не задавался вопросом, куда подевался Энджи Би.  
  
— Не поверишь, ушел с Эвой Мидлтон в туалет, — подсказал Дольче, когда Патчу в голову пришел такой вопрос.  
  
У Гаса чуть пиво не пошло носом.  
  
— Да ладно!  
  
— Брешешь, — поддержал Патч изумленно, откинувшись на спинку диванчика. Мысль отдавала изрядной долей дикости.  
  
— Если захочешь сходить и проверить… — Дольче оставил ноту таинственной недосказанности, ослепительно улыбнувшись.  
  
— Фу, нет! — поморщился Гас. — Хватит с меня приключений на ночь.  
  
— Все-таки напрудил в штанишки от радости на исполнении «Твоей песни»? — участливо поинтересовался Дольче, и Гас, забавно ворча, вяло полез к нему с кулаками.  
  
Дольче со смехом отбивался, его девчонка — в ней Патч еще в начале закрытой вечеринки признал фанатку из аэропорта — мило смущенно улыбалась и вечно поправляла длинные светлые волосы.  
  
Патч поставил свой бокал на стол и встал с диванчика.  
  
— Куда ты, старина? — Гас отвлекся от выкручивания башки Дольче, который театрально корчился и изображал агонию.  
  
— Пойду скажу пару слов благодарности Риду, — уклончиво ответил Патч.  
  
Идеальная благодарность в его представлении подразумевала бы не только слова, но если Патч и надеялся на это, то лишь смутно. Слишком многое натворил из того, что на месте Рида бы не простил.  
  
— Может, мы с тобой? — предложил Гас. Сама наивность.  
  
Дольче, судя по лукавому блеску карих глаз, что-то пронюхал, потому что вывернулся из его захвата и покачал головой:  
  
— Ты мне обещал навернуть вискаря.  
  
— Дольче… — начала его девчонка, тактично покашляв, и Дольче — тот еще бабник и пройдоха — вдруг присмирел и поправился:  
  
— …пива.  
  
Гас попытался настаивать, но Дольче, закатив глаза, прямо сказал:  
  
— Думаю, бро, Патчу с Ридом есть, что обсудить наедине.  
  
Патч в этот момент благодарил понятливость и чуткость нежного Дольче. Гас пожал плечами и позвал официанта, чтобы проставиться, и неловкость, начавшая наклевываться в разговоре, сама собой сошла на нет.  
  
Патч пошел в сторону вип-залов, по пути обмениваясь рукопожатиями, улыбаясь и отвечая кивками на поздравления. Гримеры, промоутеры, девочки-менеджеры у Рида в подчинении, кто-то из охраны — Патч смотрел на них, но в то же время мимо, на заветную дверь.  
  
Отделавшись от внимания, он добрался до закрытого зала, повернул ручку и зашел. Без стука — к чему чертовы формальности? Дверь, захлопнувшись за ним, отрезала помещение от клубной музыки и шума голосов.  
  
Рид сидел в массивном кожаном кресле перед столом. С открытым на каком-то графике ноутбуком, бокалом виски и пепельницей. Работал даже в такую ночь, уже планировал неделю в Иллинойсе и запись студийного альбома в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Не знал, что ты куришь, — Патч кивнул на тлевшую сигару, примостившуюся на стеклянном боку пепельницы.  
  
— Не знал, что тебя не учили манерам, — пробормотал Рид, не отрывая взгляда от графика. Монитор подсвечивал его лицо в полумраке кабинета, четче обозначал следы усталости — тени под глазами и углубившиеся носогубные складки. Он коротко глянул на Патча и усмехнулся. — Хотя нет, знал… О боже, эта шляпа.  
  
Патч снял цилиндр и поставил на стол позади ноутбука.  
  
Взъерошил волосы рукой, возвращая художественный беспорядок.  
  
— Я был хорош в ней, признай, — хмыкнул Патч весело.  
  
— Буквально все в этом мире должно намекать, как хорош ты был, — закатил глаза Рид, вернувшись к графику. — Так на тебя похоже.  
  
— И все? — приподнял брови Патч. — Все, что ты скажешь? Ни слов поздравления, ни бурных оваций великолепному мне?  
  
— Да, Патч, — вздохнул Рид не то устало, не то с ноткой затаенной веселости. Почувствовал явно, как пытался Патч пустой болтовней его раззадорить. — Твои манеры точно оставляют желать лучшего, а твой эгоизм…  
  
— Не хочешь… — произнес Патч тягуче, подойдя ближе, и медленно опустил крышку его ноутбука, — …научить меня манерам, денди? С эгоизмом, так уж и быть, обещаю поработать сам.  
  
— Патч! — начал предупреждающе Рид, машинально отпрянув. Поза, в которой он оказался, говорила, впрочем, не в пользу его недовольства — Рид откинулся на спинку кресла в расслабленной манере, и три расстегнутые пуговицы его рубашки так и понукали приняться за остальные. — Я не нанимался тебе в няньки.  
  
Патч потушил сигару, повозив ей в пепельнице.  
  
Медленно, дав Риду пресытиться ожиданием неизбежного. Потому что его растерянный взгляд, прошедшийся по кабинету и метнувшийся — ну явно не затем, чтобы проверить, захлопнулась ли дверь до срабатывания автоматического замка, Рид — тоже не говорил в пользу его недовольства.  
  
Патч присел на край стола.  
  
Заглянул Риду в глаза и спросил, едва уловимо усмехнувшись:  
  
— Тебе понравилась песня?  
  
— Ты… — Рид сглотнул, — пришел говорить о песне?  
  
— Я пришел извиняться, — пожал плечами Патч, мигом забыв про свой вопрос. — И благодарить. Не знаю, в какой последовательности и с какой интенсивностью, но…  
  
— Начни с благодарности, — посоветовал Рид, и в его серых глазах промелькнул тот огонек, который Патч увидел впервые очень давно. В долгую июльскую ночь на заднем дворе мелкого паба в Портленде.  
  
Огонек, манивший окунуться во что-то новое.  
  
Огонек мечты, которой дали шанс.  
  
Под сердцем у Патча что-то шевельнулось, вскарабкалось, забравшись по ребрам, под грудину, и засело там осколочным ранением.  
  
— Дилан, — произнес Патч хрипло, вдруг посерьезнев до той степени, что стало трудно дышать, — то, как я с тобой поступал, чтобы в итоге оказаться в тебя влю…  
  
— Стой, — оборвал его Рид резко. Зажмурился на мгновение, но быстро взял себя в руки, улыбнувшись. — Это не благодарность. Твои извинения я уже услышал.  
  
— Когда? — спросил шепотом Патч. Еще мгновение, и, казалось, маленькая трещина внутри разойдется целой сетью, не оставив в нем ничего живого, захлестнув все болью.  
  
Но Рид сказал:  
  
— В моей песне, — и ранение замкнулось в рубец.  
  
Позже рубец превратится в шрам и будет саднить по ночам, напоминая о себе, учить на ошибках. Но то будет позже, а сейчас Патчу ни к чему было помнить об ошибках — он прекрасно знал, что в этот конкретный момент поступит правильно.  
  
Патч подался вперед, оперся ладонью о спинку кресла и наклонился к Риду. Прижался к его губам крепко, без сомнения, чувствуя ответное несмелое движение губ навстречу.  
  
Пуговицы под пальцами Патча поддались легко, а прикосновение к теплой часто вздымавшейся груди под хлопковой тканью, отозвалось будоражащим, распалившим кровь желанием.  
  
Патч легонько помял сосок Рида между пальцев, почувствовав, как тот затвердел, услышав тихий выдох в собственные губы.  
  
Они отстранились друг от друга с недовольством, принялись быстро и неуклюже выпутываться из одежды.  
  
Рид снял рубашку быстрее, жадно наблюдая, как Патч боролся с пуговицами своей.  
  
— Чертовы… костюмеры… — бормотал Патч раздраженно.  
  
Рид не выдержал, схватившись за полы его рубашки, и попытался разорвать, но получил лишь постанывание крепких не ко времени нитей и смешок Патча:  
  
— Где же ваши манеры, денди? — он расстегнул последние пуговицы и снял, отбросив на пол, рубашку. Позволил Риду очертить пальцем контур орлиного крыла, забравшийся на ключицу, легкими касаниями ладони провести вниз по груди.  
  
С Ридом Патч так не церемонился.  
  
Наклонился, мазнув волосами по его шее, коснулся губами по очереди обоих сосков, один размял пальцами, другой укусил сначала легонько, а потом ощутимее, заставив Рида выгнуться с приглушенным шипением.  
  
Бережно зализал укус, крепко сжал рукой сквозь ткань брюк налившийся кровью член Рида.  
  
Поглядел на него с бесовской ухмылкой, дождался смущенного, но полного непреодолимого желания взгляда из-под дрогнувших ресниц.  
  
Рид толкнулся в его ладонь с немой мольбой, закусил губу, вжавшись затылком в спинку кресла. Патч смочил слюной пальцы, скользнул ладонью под резинку его трусов, обхватил стояк рукой и сильно, как делал бы себе, провел от основания к открывшейся головке.  
  
Рид дернулся и застонал, беспокойно заерзав в кресле.  
  
Патч жадно смотрел на его изменившееся от удовольствия лицо, подрачивая ему в дразнящем неспешном темпе, чувствуя, что не выдержит этой пытки сам.  
  
— Патч… — прошептал Рид хрипло. — Не томи…  
  
— Ни в коем случае, денди, — улыбнулся Патч.  
  
Поднялся, протянул ему руку. Дождался, когда Рид встанет на нетвердых ногах, притянул его за талию ближе, коснувшись губами его виска. Вдохнул поглубже запах растрепавшихся рыжих волос — что-то из линейки «Кельвин Кляйн» и молочный улун.  
  
Вожделенный, манящий запах.  
  
Патч поцеловал Рида в покорно приоткрывшиеся губы, мягко развернул. Обнял, предательски дрожавшего всем телом от предвкушения, со спины, расстегнув его брюки и стянув вместе с нижним бельем до щиколоток. Опустился на колени и в необъяснимом диком порыве укусил за поджарую ягодицу.  
  
Рид вскрикнул, напрягшись, и Патч зацеловал покрасневшее место.  
  
Поднялся, подтолкнув Рида в лопатки. Тот послушно встал на колени на кресле, навалился грудью на спинку, прерывисто дыша. Обернулся через плечо, и Патч, который думал, что тормозам слетать уже некуда, при едином взгляде на его припухшие от поцелуя губы потерял последние крохи самообладания.  
  
Щелкнула пряжка его ремня, возбужденный член выскользнул из-под резинки трусов.  
  
Патч поднес пальцы к губам Рида, этим блядски развратным губам.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я облизал? — спросил Рид, усмехнувшись.  
  
У Патча помутнело в голове от его голоса — полного подначки и игры на грани с помешательством. Его продюсер стоял на коленях, призывно выпятив ягодицы, взъерошенный, готовый буквально на все. Да Патч его рот готов был оттрахать пальцами и кончить от этого зрелища, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись.  
  
Рид обхватил его пальцы губами, провел шершавым языком по подушечкам, пососал верхние фаланги и выпустил изо рта. Тонкая нить слюны задрожала между его нижней губой и дрогнувшей рукой Патча.  
  
— Дилан… — произнес он хрипло, почти неверяще.  
  
Стряхнул собственные брюки, перешагнув через них.  
  
Навалился на спину Рида грудью, поставив колени на край кресла. Коснулся влажными пальцами между его ягодиц, легонько потер, добравшись до ануса и удивленно замер, ощупав его края.  
  
— Дилан, ты…  
  
— Ни с кем, — Рид вновь обернулся через плечо, поцеловал его, успокаивая. — Разве что с собственными пальцами.  
  
Патч толкнул в него палец резко, не выдержав ярко вставшей перед глазами картинки ублажавшего себя после рабочего дня Рида. Надавил на края, чтобы дать место второму пальцу.  
  
Рид тяжело дышал, пока Патч растягивал его грубо, неумело и интуитивно. Лишь тихо выдыхал в те моменты, когда ногти Патча больно царапались внутри.  
  
— Скажи, если…  
  
— Все нормально, — перебил Рид, приняв в себя четвертый.  
  
— Что же ты творил по ночам, Дилан, — прохрипел Патч, с хлюпающим звуком двигая пальцами внутри него, заставляя Рида едва слышно постанывать в ответ на поступательные движения, обещавшие большее.  
  
Патч закончил его растягивать.  
  
Закрыл на мгновение глаза, пытаясь унять пляску цветных пятен на периферии зрения. Опустил взгляд вниз, где головка его члена, влажная от выступившего предсемени, удобно легла между ягодиц Рида. Скользнула, как к себе домой, между, толкнулась внутрь.  
  
Позвонки на шее Рида проступили четче под кожей, когда он опустил голову, прижавшись лбом к спинке кресла, тихонько всхлипнул.  
  
Патч толкнулся в него жадно, почувствовав, как охрененно тесно обхватило со всех сторон раздразненную чувствительную головку.  
  
Взялся за бедра Рида, сжал до красных борозд под ногтями.  
  
Как мог он отказываться от такого?  
  
И как много злости он через себя пропустил, чтобы оказаться свободным от сдерживавших его оков.  
  
Патч толкнулся еще раз, глубже, сильнее, до собственного неосознанно вырвавшегося рыка, до судороги в ногах. По телу прошлась волна жара, легкий зуд коснулся кончиков пальцев.  
  
Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал такое наслаждение, такой душевный подъем и иррациональный порыв счастливо рассмеяться.  
  
Рид расслабился, задышал полной грудью, миновав дискомфорт, и сам осторожно подался навстречу, насадился на член Патча на новом толчке до самого основания.  
  
Перед глазами поплыло, пальцы сделались непослушными.  
  
Патч ритмично двигался в нем, не давая Риду и краткой передышки. Заставлял стонать все громче, хвататься руками за спинку кресла, цепляться за нее ногтями.  
  
Удовольствие множилось с каждым новым движением, и казалось, будто границ между тем, что было Патчем Монтроузом, и тем, что составляло саму суть Дилана Рида, больше не существовало.  
  
На пике острого наслаждения, растворившись в ритмике их тел, Патч запрокинул голову к лампе под потолком. Огладил ладонями бедра Рида, задержался в нем, прижавшись тесно пахом к его ягодицам.  
  
Несколько блаженных секунд, и он обильно кончил, издав полный сладости стон.  
  
Рид содрогнулся под ним, почувствовав, как разлилась внутри теплая сперма. Вскрикнул, когда Патч протиснул ладонь между его животом и спинкой кресла, обхватив рукой жаждавший ласки член.  
  
— Дилан, — сказал Патч четко и громко в противовес недавнему шепоту.  
  
Покружил пальцами по головке, огладил крепкий ствол и сжал в кулаке, когда Рид кончил с протяжным выдохом, расслабленно задышал.  
  
Они поменялись местами.  
  
Патч без сил упал в кресло, а Рид устроился у него на коленях, прижавшись лбом к его твердому плечу.  
  
Мысль о том, что их могли давно потерять остальные, затерялась где-то на задворках сознания.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Патч Риду на ухо. — Спасибо тебе, Дилан.  
  
— За что? — спросил тот с легкой улыбкой.  
  
Сам собой напрашивался ответ: «За все».  
  
Но впереди, во все четче рисовавшемся будущем, казалось, еще будут моменты для подобного рода благодарности.  
  
А в эту самую секунду честнее всего для Патча звучало:  
  
— За то, что подобрал и вернул мне мою мечту.


End file.
